


Ce qu'on cache sous cet uniforme

by malurette



Series: L'armée c't' une grande famille [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist Manga, Dark, Defeat, Drabble Collection, Fire, Gen, Loyalty, Mustang's crew, Mustang's first crew, What-If, a father to his men
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>À venir : recueil de ficlets et drabbles sur Roy et son équipe, plutôt sombres cette fois.<br/>1ère vignette : Loyauté absolue. 2ème: Roy, Au cœur de l'horreur. 3ème : La variation. 4ème : Mourir pour son chef. 5ème : Le prix de ses erreurs. 6ème : Des impuretés. 7ème : Sa première équipe. 8ème : Les mains liées. 9ème : Vision pyramidale. 10ème : Toute l'aide possible - y compris imaginaire.<br/>11ème : Et si sa tentative de sauver Havoc s'était passée... autrement ..?<br/>12ème : Plus jamais ça !<br/>13ème : L'œil du cyclone.<br/>14ème : Où est sa place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roy & son équipe, Loyauté

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Au-dessus du champ de bataille](https://archiveofourown.org/works/380870) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Loyauté absolue."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une chose vraie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt manga  
>  **Personnages :** Roy Mustang et son équipe  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème** 1#10, « une chose vraie » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Ils disent qu’ils le suivront n’importe où, qu’ils le suivront jusqu’au bout. Aucun n’a encore prononcé cette phrase qu’il redoute, qu’ils le suivraient jusqu’en enfer. Parce que, à part Riza, ils ne savent pas _de visu_ où lui-même est déjà allé.

Il voudrait être sûr. Cette confiance absolue qu’ils ont en lui, jusqu’où va-t-elle ?

Juste une question, dont il craint la réponse :  
S’il leur ordonnait de tuer des milliers de citoyens innocents, que feraient-ils ?

– (Rien. Parce que,) il n’ordonnerait _jamais_ une chose pareille, évidemment, affirment-ils tous en chœur.


	2. Roy, Un cœur battant dans les ténèbres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Des ordres à exécuter, quoi qu'il lui en coûte."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un cœur battant dans les ténèbres  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnage :** Roy Mustang  
>  **Genre :** drame/angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / K++  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** 1#17, « un cœur sombre qui bat » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** 1ère série, épisode 15 – non compatible avec le manga et la nouvelle série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300+

Chaque fois qu’on l’envoie au combat, son cœur s’affole d’appréhension. Il en connaît pour qui ça serait plutôt d’excitation, mais en ce qui le concerne, il n’a pas fallu longtemps pour que l’utilisation de son feu cesse de lui donner un sentiment de puissance agréable. Ce qu’il a entre les mains, c’est une arme devenue bien trop dangereuse même pour lui, qui menace de le détruire chaque fois qu’il s’en sert.

Arme au poing ce soir-là, son cœur bat encore plus vite, résonne encore plus fort dans sa poitrine que lors de n’importe quelle offensive. Il n’a que deux vies à prendre cette fois, il ne devrait pas les croire plus importantes que toutes celles d’une ville entière ; deux personnes qui n’auront sans doute aucun moyen de riposter, il ne devrait pas s’inquiéter, il ne devrait pas non plus craindre pour lui-même.

Il fait noir dans le bâtiment où ils officient, plus encore à cette heure tardive. Et il fait noir dans son cœur aussi quand il presse la détente. La noirceur de son geste l’effraie, mais il est déjà trop tard.

À mesure que le soir descend, les allées-et-venues se succèdent sous ses yeux. Les supérieurs venus constater l’exécution de leurs ordres – l’exécution des docteurs. L’autre docteur, Marcoh, pour signer l’acte administratif. Des soldats anonymes venus enlever les corps...

Il fait de plus en plus noir autour de lui, à moins que ça ne soit en lui ? Il reste planté là, comme s’il contemplait son œuvre. Ceux qui passent ne voient que ses yeux noirs, puits de ténèbres, son visage fermé, et l’imaginent dur et froid. Un monstre au cœur noir.

C’est sa façade, effectivement, c’est ce qu’il sera désormais, s’il le faut.  
Ce qu’ils ne peuvent voir, c’est son cœur qui cogne comme un fou sous sa carapace, qu’il ne peut calmer, qu’il voit souillé à jamais par les meurtres accomplis.


	3. Les lois de la variation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Son équipe, si hétéroclite, et si efficace tant que ses différents membres se complètent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Toutes les tailles et toutes les formes  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt manga  
>  **Personnages :** Roy Mustang et son équipe  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Sqare Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** 2#o3, Les lois de la variation » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 6 + foreshadowing sur le 13  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 375

Sur le point d’être muté, Roy Mustang considère son équipe de choc. Ses hommes à lui, choisis, triés sur le volet en prévision du jour où il lui faudra la meilleure des équipes pour se frayer un chemin entre tous, jusqu’au sommet.  
Et ce jour est arrivé ; la voie se dessine devant lui.

Les voilà alignés devant lui dans ce bureau, prêts à le suivre.

Les passer en revue ainsi met en exergue leurs différences physiques ;  
petit pas épais, grand maigre, moyen et gros, grand bien bâti, et dans ce monde d’hommes une femme avec ses formes sous l’uniforme ;  
enfin, il se connaît lui-même aussi : il a beau être une arme vivante il n’entretient pas tout à fait son corps autant que d’autres le feraient et sait où il se situe, au milieu de cette palette.

(Et il note, dans un coin, comme l’uniforme leur va à tous, autant qu’ils sont. Il existe plusieurs tailles semi-standard et chaque soldat est tenu d’entretenir sa tenue au mieux – impliquant quelques retouches si nécessaire pour être présentable aux inspections, mais il ne s’aventurera pas dans ces considérations oiseuses, d’autant que ça serait ouvrir la porte à Armstrong qui serait capable d’enfreindre les règles vestimentaires au nom de son sens esthétique.)

Il connaît aussi leurs différences de fonctionnement mental ;  
génie technique, même sens de la hiérarchie que lui ;  
base de données ambulante : mémoire extraordinaire et bonnes capacités de réflexion ;  
éminence grise remarquable, fin stratège, bon sens du travail d’équipe ;  
grande efficacité de terrain, bon leader ;  
force de frappe et précision, la meilleure qu’il connaisse – et quelque chose de plus, qu’il tient secret, qu’il n’est même pas capable de formuler avec des mots : son garde-fou plus que son garde du corps.

Ainsi leurs rôles diffèrent ; pion, cavalier, tour, fou ou dame...

Ceux-là il les connaît par cœur, pas comme sa première équipe négligée à Ishval. Il sait comment ils fonctionnent ;  
Tous n’ont pas les mêmes compétences et c’est pour ça qu’ils sont tous utiles, en temps qu’individus et en temps qu’équipe : ils se complètent. À quoi c’est dû, il ne s’en soucie pas ; il profite juste du résultat de ces différences, de ces jalons dans la continuité.


	4. Dans et hors du temps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peuvent-ils mourir pour lui ? avec lui ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Maintenant et toujours  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt manga  
>  **Personnages :** l’équipe Mustang  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/un peu angsteux  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Sqare Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** 2#o8, « Mais pourrions-nous être ensemble / en-dehors du temps aussi bien qu’en son sein ? » pour 52_saveurs">  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** à situer de manière spéculative en fin de série (écrit avant la sortie des derniers chapitres)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 230

Dans l’équipe, tous ont juré fidélité à leur chef. En s’engageant dans l’armée, à l’origine, ils ont affirmé être prêts à donner leur vie pour leur pays si la situation en venait à l’exiger.  
Et les voici à même de faire ce sacrifice.  
Aucun n’a jamais hésité, avant. Parce que jamais avant la question ne s’était réellement posée.

Maintenant, il n’est plus temps d’hésiter.  
Le Colonel demande qu’on se jette au feu pour de bon. _« Suivez-moi jusqu’au bout. Si vous ne voulez pas mourir, abandonnez maintenant. (Je me débrouillerai seul pour ce combat.) »_  
Seulement, il est déjà trop tard pour reculer.

Hawkeye, Havoc, Breda, Farman, Fury. Ils peuvent encore se demander,  
 _« Peut-on mourir pour lui, mourir ensemble ? »_  
Vivre ensemble, au jour le jour, c’était plus ou moins facile. Au final, ils s’entendaient bien. Partager leur vie, OK. Mais leur mort, finir dans le même charnier ?  
L’espace de quelques secondes, chacun s’invente un autre monde, dans lequel il répondrait non. Un autre monde, dans lequel il aurait dit non beaucoup plus tôt et n’aurait jamais fait partie de l’équipe Mustang.

Au final, leur réponse reste inchangée.  
« De toute façon, c’est pas encore sûr qu’on y passe. On vous suit parce que vous êtes un battant, Colonel. Alors on y va et on la gagne, cette bataille. Pas question de mourir aujourd’hui ! »


	5. Le prix de ses erreurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il est hors de question que ses subordonnés paient à sa place !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le prix de ses erreurs  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages :** Roy Mustang et son équipe  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « Mustang et son équipe - _A Father To His Men_ » (v.2)  
>  lors du 1er TvTropes Anon Meme chez Laitue (23 août – 1er septembre ’11)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 10  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 125

Roy a commis une erreur de calcul en pensant qu’il pouvait affronter les homonculi, avec seulement une poignée de ses hommes. Il a toute confiance en eux. Ils sont les meilleurs qu’il pouvait rêver. Il a juste sous-estimé la force monstrueuse de ces créatures inconnues.

Et il le paie cher. Il vient déjà de perdre Havoc. Il est en train de perdre à son tour contre cette Lust. Mais il ne peut pas se permettre ça !

Il ne peut pas juste attendre ici que Riza vienne le sauver. Il doit gagner par lui-même. Sauver Havoc à tout prix. Et si Riza n’arrive toujours pas, parce qu’il a laissé l’ennemi s’échapper et que maintenant l’ennemi se dirige vers Riza, il faut qu’il aille, lui, l’aider.


	6. Scories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des impuretés dans le feu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Scories  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnage :** Roy Mustang  
>  **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « - La marquise  des Cendres. »  
> d’après So_Yuyu"> Arbre à Drabbles (o9 au 20 octobre '09)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : époque d’Ishval  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Des cendres s’amoncèlent autour de Roy. Plus jeune, il a voulu croire, comme son maître avant lui, à la toute-puissance du feu, force purificatrice qui ferait tout disparaître. Un ronflement, de la fumée, et puis plus rien. Ça serait si bien !

Mais non : si puissante que soit sa flamme, il reste des matériaux qu’elle ne peut jamais totalement consumer ; partout, des impuretés, des scories, des traces laissées en suspension dans l’air, puis emportées par le vent, loin, très loin, portées par l’air chaud qu’il soulève, qui disperse tout autour de lui le témoignage de ses actes de destruction.


	7. première équipe - Sa première guerre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ils ont eu le privilège d'être affiliés à Roy Mustang durant la campagne d'Ishval et de survivre pour le raconter. Une histoire pareille, ça ne s'oublie pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** En souvenir leur première guerre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages :** la première équipe de Mustang à Ishval  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T-  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Sqare Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Thème :** 2#24, « Quand des saints leur donnèrent l’exemple » pour 52_saveurs" >  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** chapitre 85  
>  **Notes :** je ne félicite pas les scénaristes de la 2nde série… comment est-on censé comprendre qui ils sont et qu’ils _reviennent_ ensuite si leur première apparition a été coupée au montage ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Charlie, Fabio, Richard, Alexander, Dino, Albert, Roger, Damino... la première équipe de Roy Mustang (qui n’était que major, à l’époque), ceux dont il ignorait les noms et les visages jusqu’à la fin de la guerre, ceux qu’il a refusé de connaître de peur de les perdre. Eux le connaissaient pourtant, eux l’admiraient. Ils ne lui en voulaient pas, et pour certains s’amusaient même de son ignorance.

Eux qui ont survécu sont reconnaissants envers les Alchimistes d’État. Ils se souviennent qu’ils ont marché sur Ishval, un Alchimiste de guerre à leur tête, dispersant l’ennemi. C’était rassurant d’aller se battre avec une telle force pour les guider. C’était aussi une justification à leurs actes, à l’époque.

Plus tard, des années après ils se souviennent de cette époque comme si c’était la veille. Une étincelle de gloire au milieu du sang et de la poussière, un peu d’espoir et de sûreté entre la sueur et les larmes.  
Ils restent nostalgiques de cette époque où s’il était difficile de survivre (sans mourir) sous le feu ennemi, c’était facile de vivre pour eux qu’il protégeait (ne pas penser, ne pas craindre, juste marcher derrière lui). Et ce, malgré les questions que certains ont pu se poser une fois la guerre finie, laissés seuls face à leurs souvenirs du champ de bataille : il était trop tard maintenant pour discuter les ordres, de toute façon. Ils vivent avec ce qu’ils ont fait.

Et aujourd’hui encore ils sont prêts, pour ce souvenir, à oublier leur affiliation actuelle et leur nouvelle routine pour suivre cet alchimiste. Quels que soient les ordres. Venant de lui, ils ont pleine confiance.  
Tout faire péter ? Banco. Ils savent – supposent, d’instinct – qu’il a une bonne raison pour ça.

C’est tellement facile de suivre une figure charismatique en le laissant prendre les décisions et donner les ordres...


	8. face à Bradley - Les mains liées

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Même déclaré déjà perdant par un terrible adversaire, Roy ne s'avoue pas encore vaincu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les mains liées  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/amlurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga/Brotherhood  
>  **Personnages :** Roy Mustang, King Bradley  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** 2#48, « Tu m’as placé parmi les vaincus. / Je sais qu’il ne m’appartient ni de gagner, ni de quitter le jeu. » pour 52_saveurs">  
>  **Notes :** POV Roy  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** je ne sais plus ; environ tome 13 je crois ? Et pour FMA:B apparemment ça serait l’épisode 25 ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 222

_De quoi vous mettre encore plus en colère, Généralissime : Roy Mustang, que vous pensiez avoir privé de tout espoir, défait de toutes ses ambitions, continue à vous défier.  
_

Il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière mais je trouverai une solution pour me sortir de ce pétrin.  
L’attaque directe était une mauvaise tactique ; Grumman me tapera sur les doigts quand il saura...

Apparemment je ne peux plus gagner mais je peux encore moins abandonner maintenant. C’est hors de question ! Maintenant encore moins qu’avant (et quand bien même j’essaierais, _il_ fera en sorte que les choses empirent encore.)

Je me retrouve pieds et poings liés, séparés de mes hommes : quelle pire situation ?  
Heureusement il me reste une carte maîtresse dans ma manche : personne ne sait pour Grumman  
ni que mon ancienne équipe m’est toujours fidèle ; eux viendront me sauver.

Pff, quelle déchéance, celui qui se présentait comme un leader extraordinaire, réduit à néant ! Abandonné de toutes parts, sans plus aucun soutien...

Mais je te ferai tomber quand même. Enfin, ils te feront tomber pour moi, et je serai là pour te donner le coup de grâce.

Je suis vaincu ; pour l’instant c’est vrai : toute mon équipe otage, c’est toi qui tire les ficelles. Mais même si la lutte semble sans espoir... je continuerai. Jusqu’au bout.


	9. pour ses hommes - Vision pyramidale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un sommet n'est rien sans une base solide... et inversement ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Vision pyramidale  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** Roy Mustang et son équipe  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Mustang et son équipe - _A Father To His Men_ » (v.1)  
>  lors du 1er TvTropes Anon Meme chez Laitue"> (23 août – 1er septembre ’11)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Roy Mustang croit au système hiérarchique pyramidal et s’appuie pleinement dessus pour satisfaire ses ambitions : arriver au sommet. Ça, tout le monde le sait. C’est d’ailleurs un sentiment courant.  
Ce que seuls ses collaborateurs proches et subordonnés directs savent, c’est quelle vision il a réellement de cette pyramide. Pour le reste de l’armée, ses supérieurs, ses rivaux, c’est bien ainsi : dus bas vers le haut, le haut s’appuie sur le bas.

Pour Roy Mustang, quand on entre dans ses bonnes grâces, il n’en est pas de même : du haut vers le bas, le haut protège le bas. Ses hommes ne sont pas des pions. Ce sont ses hommes. Avec leurs talents uniques, leur vie. Ils ne sont pas interchangeables et surtout pas dispensables. Jamais il ne les sacrifiera, pas s’il peut faire autrement, et il mettra toujours tout en œuvre pour trouver cet autrement s’il le faut.

Ses soldats à lui, à la limite, on peut dire que ce sont des outils, chéris par un bon artisan. Il les aime et prend soin d’eux. En retour, bien sûr, il exige leur loyauté, et leur émulation : qu’à leur tour, ils protègent ainsi ceux qui sont sous leur commandement.


	10. Roy, Riza, d'anciennes connaissances ; Toute l’aide qu’ils peuvent trouver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour aider Roy, Riza rassemble souvenirs réels et histoires inventées en une équipe factice... mais efficace à sa manière ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Toute l’aide qu’ils peuvent trouver  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages :** Riza Hawkeye, Roy Mustang, et tout un tas de gens  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Sqare Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** 2#o4, « Cueillir un bouquet / De roses de matière et d’anti-matière »  
> pour 52_saveurs">  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tomes 18-19  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 225

Riza est à la merci des Bradley, père et fils. Un seul faux pas et ils les éliminent, elle et Roy Mustang. Il faut pourtant bien qu’elle le prévienne. Ils n’ont pas eu le temps de se concerter sur un code, mais elle improvise.

Pour lui, elle rassemble des majuscules, d’abord Scar et Elric, des noms connus qui resteront facilement dans sa mémoire et n’attireront pas l’attention des gens alentour tant ils sont courants dans leurs conversations normales. Ensuite des noms qu’il ne reconnaît pas et ne manquera pas de remarquer. À l’oreille des autres, ce sont des souvenirs personnels qu’elle lui livre. Et oui, Rebecca, Breda et Havoc, et cette Olivier Armstrong et ses suivants, et quelques autres encore, elle les pioche dans ses connaissances. Les anecdotes qu’elle raconte, elle les puise dans le passé d’autres amis.  
D’autres, elle les sort de nulle part. Pour son colonel, elle assemble un régiment fantôme. Ils auraient bien besoin de renfort, surtout maintenant que leurs plus proches collaborateurs se sont retrouvés dispersés aux quatre vents.

Derrière le faux divertissement qu’il représente, son petit récit lui transmettra un message de la plus haute importance. C’est le moins qu’elle puisse faire. S’inventer des amis imaginaires, alors qu’on les a privés de leurs plus précieux collègues, la déprime quelque peu, mais peut-être pourront-ils y trouver un peu de soutien, aussi.


	11. Havoc et Lust - Remis à neuf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Havoc blessé, Roy qui tente une méthode désespérée pour le sauver, et un imprévu supplémentaire...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Et le remettre à neuf...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages :** Roy Mustang, Jean Havoc, Lust  
>  **Genre :** action/drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** 2#33, « C’est ainsi que le désir / s’enchevêtre avec l’être désiré » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tome 9/épisode 19 (2ème série)  
>  **Notes :** ça pourrait faire un bon début pour une fic longue, mais personnellement je n’ai pas les capacités pour ça, en tout cas pas dans l’immédiat ; et le temps que je me décide le fandom sera mort de toute façon ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

... _utiliser cette Pierre pour traiter mon subordonné ..!_

Roy n’a aucune idée de comment exactement, mais il n’a pas le temps de se poser la question. Il sait causer des blessures, et d’expérience saurait peut-être soigner une brûlure, mais les subtilités des dégâts causés par une lame lui échappent. Qu’importe, il va déjà arrêter le saignement, et puis réparer les tissus lésés ; avec la Pierre ça ne devrait pas être bien difficile ?  
Cet artéfact possède tellement de pouvoir, ce n’est pas Roy qui utilise la Pierre, c’est la Pierre qui se sert de lui comme moyen pour agir. Et voilà que la Pierre lui échappe et lui coule entre les doigts, directement dans la plaie ouverte sur la poitrine de Havoc, comme si elle savait elle-même ce qu’elle avait à faire.

Dans les deux trous béants palpite un liquide rouge visqueux qui n’est plus du sang. Havoc hurle et se raidit et tente de se débattre. Reconstruire un corps est infiniment plus douloureux que le coup de poignard initial, mais ça n’est pas comme s’il pouvait le laisser tranquillement saigner à mort sans rien faire !

_ne meurs pas ne meurs pas ne meurs pas_  
Havoc, tiens le coup !  
j’ai besoin de toi 

Enfin, il se calme. Il ne gémit plus. Il reste immobile. Il respire normalement...  
Havoc rouvre des yeux qui ne reconnaissent pas Roy

_iris violets, pupilles fendues_  
!

Sur sa poitrine, sous le sang séché, en lieu de cicatrice, un tatouage rouge apparaît.


	12. Plus jamais ça

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il fera tout pour que des telles horreurs ne se reproduisent plus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Plus jamais ça  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnage :** Roy Mustang  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Du haut de ses six ans, il se le jure. »  
> d’après Alaiya sur un Arbre à Drabbles (spécial FMA Fest! Don’t Forget 3.Oct.’11)  
>  **Continuité :** post-Ishval, plutôt manga-verse ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il se le jure une fois cette guerre finie : plus jamais ça. Il y a quelque chose de profondément pourri dans le fonctionnement de ce pays et de son armée, mais tout n’est pas encore perdu. Il y a moyen de changer les choses, en mieux.

Roy Mustang sait que pour l’instant il rêve, mais aussi qu’il a raison et un jour ça sera à lui de tout prendre en charge. Pour le prouver, que ça peut devenir la réalité, il s’y met dès maintenant, à son propre niveau. En-dessous de lui dans la hiérarchie d’abord, et bientôt au-dessus.


	13. L’œil du cyclone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En plein milieu de la tempête, quelques instants à peine pour se ressaisir s'il le peut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Dans l’œil du cyclone  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnage :** Roy Mustang  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Mais celles du Pope, dont il surprenait trop souvent la lourde silhouette prostrée devant la tombe honnie, devenaient peu à peu l’acide qui rongeait les derniers lambeaux de ses convictions. »  
> d’après Alaiya666 sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez (o7-13 décembre ‘11)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** assez vague pour s’appliquer au tome 4 ou au tome 24, alors est-ce qu’il est question de Maes ou de Riza…  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Les derniers lambeaux de ses convictions achevaient de s’effilocher au vent de protestation qui soufflait. La tempête éthique faisait rage dans l’esprit de Roy.

Les doutes l’assaillaient de toutes parts, ouvrant des brèches dans lesquelles les arguments contre s’insinuaient vicieusement. Ses certitudes reculaient. Sur le point de basculer, la morale à laquelle il voulait se raccrocher lui filait entre les doigts. Encore un peu et il cèderait, il commettrait l’interdit, le grand tabou, et perdrait tout, y compris et surtout ce qu’il essayait tant de sauver.  
Une rafale dans un sens, et bientôt tout s’inverserait. Juste dans l’œil du cyclone…


	14. Sa place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sa place hiérarchique et géographique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À sa place  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnage :** Roy Mustang  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « J’vais aller me maudire en bas des marches!" »  
> d’après Drakys> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o7-13 décembre ‘11)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post-series  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

En bas des marches, le visiteur qui lève les yeux se voit comme écrasé par la masse du Quartier-Général Central qui le domine de toute sa hauteur. Il faut être déterminé à le franchir, cet escalier qui y mène.

La première fois que Roy Mustang l’a franchi pour venir chercher sa qualification d’Alchimiste d’État il en a gravi chaque marche en se disant à chacune, _Je serai quelqu’un d’important._  
En y revenant après de longues années à Eastern, c’était, _Je serai ~le plus~ important, bientôt._  
Après l’Éclipse ça devient _Je suis chez moi !_


End file.
